Football (OS)
by Queeen Rhapsody
Summary: Ouiii, j'ai du mettre ça sous le nom d'un film que je ne connais absolument pas, simplement parce qu'on ne peut écrire que des fanfictions haha :3 Voilà donc un regroupement d'histoires portants sur le monde du Foot, qui m'intéresse énormément depuis la Coupe du Monde (que voulez-vous, gagner ça créer des intérêts hahaha). J'espère que ça va vous plaire o/ Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Et oui, je vous l'avais teasé, voilà la nouvelle histoire (l'une d'entre elle, il y en aura deux ;p) sur différents joueurs de Foot!**_

 _ **Il y aura de nooooombreux ships différents, que j'ai déjà vu ou totalement inventé. J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**_

 _ **Si vous avez des propositions à me faire, n'hésitez pas! (De même pour des propositions d'Os, de situations, de ships, des défis...). Ou si ça vous tente d'écrire avec moi, mes mps sont ouverts :)**_

 _ **Enjoy, le premier arrive bientôt!**_


	2. Özil x Varane

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Voilà un petit OS pour me faire pardonner du temps que je mets à écrire le reste haha :p**_

 _ **Promis, les Malecs reviennent vite :3**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Allemagne/ France.**_

 _La_ rencontre que tous attendaient. Que ce soit joueurs, entraîneurs, staffs ou supporters, tous étaient impatients de voir ce match débuter. Les équipes étaient actuellement dans leur vestiaire, en train de se préparer. Lloris faisait son habituel discours pour encourager son équipe. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, les joueurs se serrèrent tous les uns dans les bras des autres, afin de se souhaiter bonne chance.

\- _Allez les gars, c'est un match amical, alors amusez-vous et faites vous plaisir!_ cria Hugo avant que tous ne sortent du vestiaire.

L'équipe s'engagea dans le couloir, où tous se mirent en ligne derrière le capitaine. Les deux équipes étaient à quelques centimètres les uns des autres, et certains joueurs se saluaient déjà du regard. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se prendre dans les bras et de discuter, devant rester un minimum sérieux, mais pouvaient au moins échanger quelques regards avec leurs amis, ou camarades de club.

On fit signe aux joueurs de s'engager sur le terrain. Les équipes s'alignèrent une nouvelle fois, tous se saluèrent, puis les hymnes des deux pays retentirent. Enfin, Lloris et Neuer échangèrent leurs fanions, se serrèrent la main, et retrouvèrent leur équipe. Le coup de sifflet fut donné et l'engagement lancé. Et le match commença.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, sur une magnifique action de Mbappé, la France marqua un but, ne laissant aucune chance à Neuer. La célébration fut magique, le stade se soulevant de toute part. C'était presque si certains joueurs allemands n'avaient pas sauté dans les bras de leurs adversaires. Le jeu reprit cependant. Et quelques minutes à peine plus tard, ce fut Özil qui s'avança rapidement vers les cages adverses. Sauf qu'il tomba sur la défense française, et, percuta violemment Varane sans le vouloir. Les deux joueurs tombèrent simultanément au sol dans un râle commun de douleur.

\- _Raph, ça va mon pote?_ demanda Hugo, qui était le plus proche, en s'agenouillant aux côtés de son défenseur.

Julian Draxler et son grand ami Kimpembe vinrent voir Özil.

\- _Il est petit mais il fait mal le Mesut_ , ricana Raphaël en se redressant tout en se massant les côtes.

\- _Tu fais mal aussi, grande perche_ , répliqua l'allemand en anglais.

Ce dernier pouvait comprendre le français, mais avait encore du mal à le parler, et, pour éviter qu'on se moque de son accent, préférait donc répondre en anglais. La réponse en étonna certains, qui ne savaient pas qu'Özil pouvait comprendre le français, et en fit rire d'autres, devant le jeu taquin des deux hommes. Beaucoup ne savaient pas que ces deux-la étaient proches. Très proches. Mesut avait d'ailleurs appris le français pour plaire à Varane, qui avait lui appris l'allemand. Ils se relevèrent finalement en époussetant leurs habits. Les supporters applaudissaient en riant et criant. Dans un geste provocateur et pour faire rire les supporters, Mesut s'approcha du joueur français et embrassa ce dernier dans le cou, comme pour s'excuser. Raphaël explosa de rire et donna une tape sur les fesses de l'allemand avant de retourner auprès de ses coéquipiers, morts de rire.

Le jeu continua, et les allemands égalisèrent enfin grâce à leur numéro 10. Mais rapidement, Griezmann marqua de nouveau, reprenant l'avantage... avant que Julian Draxler ne revienne égaliser.

Le match se termina finalement sur une égalité. Une fois le coup de sifflet final donné, les joueurs vinrent se saluer en rigolant, comme de grands enfants. Presnel put enfin se jeter dans les bras de Julian, son compagnon au PSG, vite rejoint par les petits nouveaux du club, Kylian et Kevin. Hugo, lui, se retrouva dans les bras de plusieurs joueurs du Bayern, avec qui il avait des contacts réguliers, Thomas, Jerome, Mats, et surtout Joshua qui se jeta sur son dos pour s'y agripper comme un koala, sous les yeux rieurs de Manuel et Marco. Antoine, lui, ébouriffait les cheveux de son compagnon de club, Toni. Les autres joueurs rigolaient ou continuaient de jouer. C'était rare de voir de telles scènes, mais c'était le dernier match de l'année, dans quelques jours Noël et le Nouvel An, alors tous s'amusaient. Joachim était d'ailleurs en pleine conversation avec Didier.

\- _Tes côtes vont bien Liebe?_ demanda la voix rauque en français d'un joueur de la Mannschaft derrière le numéro 4 français.

Raphaël tomba nez à nez avec Mesut en se retournant.

\- _Liebe?_

\- _Ça te va assez bien je trouve..._

Varane se surprit à rougir, détournant quelques secondes les yeux, gêné. Özil étouffa un petit rire moqueur avant d'enrouler son bras autour des épaules du français avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Cela faisait quelques temps que les deux joueurs se connaissaient. Un peu plus d'un an. Ils avaient fait de nombreux stages ensemble et s'entendaient très bien. Mieux que de simples amis même... Mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir en parler, ni faire quoi que ce soit. L'allemand se détacha finalement du joueur pour rejoindre sa propre équipe, sans pour autant oublier de se retourner et dire:

\- _On va boire un verre avec quelques joueurs dans une petite heure. Tu veux venir?_

Varane hésita quelques secondes.

\- _Peut-être, on verra_ , _si tu m'y emmènes..._ dit-il d'un ton provocateur en souriant à Özil.

L'allemand leva les yeux au ciel en lui rendant son petit sourire, avant de taper sur l'épaule de Toni pour le féliciter. Le français, lui, claqua la main de son capitaine qui s'était débarrassé du koala.

Tous les joueurs regagnèrent finalement les vestiaires pour se doucher et se changer. Les joueurs sortirent petit à petit, regagnant leur hôtel ou le bar où ils comptaient boire un verre avec les allemands pour célébrer les fêtes à venir. Raphaël devait être le dernier à prendre sa douche, alors que le numéro 10 allemand tapait à la porte du vestiaire français. Lloris lui ouvrit, vu qu'il ne restait que lui, Lucas Digne et Varane.

\- _Tu viens chercher ton mec Mesut?_

\- _Il met toujours 4h à se doucher..._ soupira l'allemand, sans même prendre la peine de relever le terme utilisé par le français.

\- _Je t'emmerde Özil!_ cria le concerné en terminant de laver ses cheveux.

\- _Moi aussi je t'aime Liebe_ , répliqua l'allemand en rigolant.

\- _Sérieusement, trouvez-vous une chambre et couchez ensembles, y'a trop d'hormones ici..._ ricana Digne avant de sortir.

Hugo, malgré son sérieux habituel, rigola lui aussi. Il vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son adversaire.

\- _On vous attend au bar._

\- _Yep, t'inquiète pas Lloris._

\- _Mes'... Digne a pas tort... Arrêtez de vous tourner autour et avancez un peu, pour une fois..._

\- _Hum..._

\- _Allez courage, t'as juste à le rejoindre sous la douche..._

\- _Tu t'es perverti Lloris..._

\- _C'pas moi, c'est mon mec..._ rigola Hugo en sortant.

Mesut vint s'asseoir sur une des chaises en attendant le numéro 4 français. Il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec ce dernier, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres au bar. Les deux joueurs ne se voyaient pas si souvent que ça, et ça manquait à l'allemand. Certes, ils parlaient énormément par messages, presque, voire même tous les jours, et s'appelaient régulièrement, mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Pour eux...

Raphaël sortit finalement de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches, ses cheveux mouillés tombants sur son front. Mesut posa ses yeux sur le torse dessiné du joueur, le dévorant du regard.

\- _Tu baves Özil._

\- _J'pensais pas que t'étais aussi musclé..._

\- _Plus musclé que toi?_

\- _Hum non, ça c'est impossible._

\- _T'es sûr de ce que tu dis, le turc?_ susurra le français avec un ton de défi.

\- _Tu veux comparer Varane_? rétorqua le plus âgé en se levant pour s'avancer vers le numéro 4.

Une lueur d'envie brilla dans les yeux de chacun des joueurs. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, Varane toujours à moitié à poils. Özil brisa finalement les derniers centimètres. Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de Raphaël, pour venir l'attirer contre lui, avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de son cadet. Ce dernier posa ses propres mains dans les cheveux de l'allemand, tirant légèrement dessus pour approfondir le contact. Il se sentit rapidement plaqué contre un mur, les lèvres du germano-turc sur les siennes, ses mains descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le numéro 10 laissa échapper un petit ricanement en sentant son homologue frissonner sous ses caresses. Raphaël déchira les boutons de la chemise de l'allemand, ses mains se baladant à son tour sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler les abdominaux dessinés de son partenaire.

\- _T'as moins d'abdos que moi Özil..._

\- _Triste réalité..._ soupira le plus âgé en embrassant le cou du français avec délicatesse. _Qu'est ce qui nous a fait attendre si longtemps?_ murmura l'allemand en léchant les veines apparentes de son cou.

\- _Bonne question..._ marmonna le plus jeune entre deux gémissements étouffés.

Croyez moi, la soirée pour eux ne fit que commencer. Et elle allait être longue... _Très longue._


End file.
